Goofs
This page contains movie mistakes from the Ice Age franchise. Posters *There is a small mistake on the Ice Age: Collision Course "beauty and the sloth" poster where Brooke's fur, normally a reddish color, is a golden color. Ice Age * When the gang are at the end of the ice cave "race", Manny has his trunk to his right side, but in the next shot, it's on his left side. * When Manny is returning Roshan to Runar, it shows a shot of Manny's back and Roshan is not on his back. But when he gives Roshan to Runar, he was on his back. Ice Age: The Meltdown * When the gang meet Ellie, Eddie, and Crash, Sid says they should all join together, in which Manny says in a sarcastic way, "Ellie can be the Mommy", even though he hadn't heard her name yet. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Right before Ellie says "I thought those guys were extinct?", Crash and Eddie play dead and slide down Ellie's tusks and her trunk is tucked away, put in the next shot her trunk is in front of herself like always. * When the herd makes it back from underworld, Ellie bends down to baby Peaches and says, "Welcome to the Ice Age..." If you look closely, her tusks are rounded off, unlike their usual pointed selves. Ice Age: Continental Drift * When the Elk at the teen hangout fist bumps Ethan, Ethan's buddy can be seen frowning to the left, but in the very next scene, he is to the right of Ethan and is smiling. In this same scene, all the girls' trunks are down, but in the next scene, they're up. One more mistake is there is a young Shovelmouth to the left, but in the next scene, it is replaced by two Macrauchenias. * When Manny confronts Peaches at the teen hangout, he unlocks her own and Ethan's untangled tusks. In doing so, Manny pulls Ethan away from Peaches off to the side and in the next couple of shots, Ethan has totally disappeared. * When the Pirates sing their shanty, the arrangement of the stars that were thrown at Sid change throughout the entire scene. * When Peaches is hanging from a tree and is looking at the stars saying "I miss you dad.", her hair is normal as if she's on her feet. However when Ethan comes around and we notice she was upside down, he hair is hanging as it should have been. * During the scene where Ellie, Peaches and the herd where corners by the wall after the land bridge get destroyed, more mammoths appear from nowhere. Ice Age: Collision Course * After the hockey game with Peaches, Manny cleans up and has both sticks in his trunk. Ellie comes on screen with Granny sliding on the ice. When they appear next to Manny he still has the sticks in his trunk. Manny's trunk moves off screen still holding the sticks. But in the next scene where Crash and Eddie start fighting, they hockey sticks disappear. * When Buck explains that the mammals will go extinct, Eddie says, "Stupid mammals," with Crash's voice (Seann William Scott). Then when Crash says, "That's us," Eddie's voice can be heard, (Josh Peck). The cause of this is because the two actors said both of the characters lines for the movie and the crew for the movie would pick and chose who said it best. This mistake can be seen and heard throughout the entire series. *At her own wedding, Peaches gestures for Julian to come towards her. The scene changes and her flower headpiece is gone. When the scene comes back to her, the headpiece is back on. Category:Real-world lists